I Envy You
by rogue66
Summary: Missy envies Cliff for his relationship with Torrance. Missy and Torr fic. I'm bad at summeries so just RR rating may change later. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own no one in this fic, yet. I might bring in other characters not in the movie.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Missy sat on her bed, dreaming about the love she wants but knows she can't have. The person she loves, but she knows won't love her back. The person in the other room with her brother. Torrance was all Missy wanted but Missy knew that Torrance wanted Cliff. Cliff made Torrance happy and Missy wanted her to be happy.  
  
She got up off her bed and walked downstairs grabbing her jacket on the way. She wanted out of her house. Not while they were there together. Not while she knew that they were in her house having a good time.  
  
"Hey, we are you goin', Missy?" Cliff asked bringing in drinks from the kitchen for himself and Torrance.  
  
"I'm just going for a walk," she stated and headed for a door. She walked outside and imagined Torrance chasing after her and grabbing her by the arm. Kissing her and promising to be with her forever. She knew it wouldn't happen though. She walked farther along the sidewalk thinking about how she wished she could be with Torrance.  
  
An hour later she returned to two forms snuggling on the couch. She walked up to her room without a sound from her.  
  
She fell asleep to the thoughts about how much she wanted Torrance.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Missy awoke to the sun shining on her face that morning. She got up and went down for breakfast. She was greeted by Cliff who was getting himself some orange juice. Missy got herself some toast and orange juice and sat down at the table across from Cliff.  
  
"Hey, why did you just leave like that yesterday?" Cliff asked  
  
"I just wanted to think," she replied simply.  
  
"All right," Cliff said getting up. He knew that there was more than that but he had somewhere to go. "Listen I got to go. I'll see you tonight." He left when he was done talking leaving Missy by herself.  
  
Missy sat there a while longer before heading outside. It was summer so it was warm out. She wandered along the sidewalk thinking about if she should tell Torrance about how she feels. She didn't know if it was a good idea. Torrance might not want to be around her if she knew how Missy felt about her.  
  
Missy continued walking a little more and returned to her house for a nap.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yes, it's short but I'll try to make them longer if you review. Reviews are appreciated just try not to be to harsh please. 


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anybody or anything from Bring It On.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Missy got up a little while later and heard her brother come in. She walked down the stairs and onto the cold marble floor.  
  
"Hey Missy," he said. "Did you just wake up?" he asked seeing Missy yawn.  
  
"Yeah," she said. She walked into the kitchen to get some lunch. She made herself a sandwich and got a soda out of the fridge. She sat down at the table and Cliff sat across from her. She said nothing to him.  
  
"You know," he started, "you've been acting a bit strange lately. Are you sure everything's ok?"  
  
"Everything is fine," she said in a rather unconvincing tone that sounded more like 'I'm not telling you anything.'  
  
"Are you sure? You seem a bit different," he said, "and that's not working with me. Something's up and you need to tell me what it is," Cliff demanded.  
  
"I envy you," was all Missy said. She got up leaving her food on the table and walked out of the room. Cliff followed. "What do you mean? Why do you envy me?" he asked he had other questions floating around wanting to be released but he didn't ask.  
  
"I envy you. That's all it is. You're just a lucky guy with something I want but I can't have so I envy you," Missy said smiling at him. She held back a laugh as she saw his confused expression.  
  
"What do I possibly have that you could want?" he asked completely puzzled. "You've never been interested in anything I have. I don't get it. What do I have?"  
  
"I'm not gonna tell you," Missy said with a little tease in her voice. She was somewhat amused bye telling this to Cliff. She loved how puzzled he was and how he just couldn't understand.  
  
"You've been acting weird lately. Ever since I started dating Torrance" he paused realizing something. "O my god you're in love with Torrance. You like my girlfriend!" he exclaimed different emotions swept over him. His mind raced with different thoughts. "How. What. Why.," he kept stuttering until Missy finally told him to shut up.  
  
"First off, I'd like to congratulate you on figuring this out. Second, I'm not going to do anything to get in yours and Torrance's way. You make her happy and that's what I want for her. I love her and want her to be with whom she loves and that's you."  
  
Cliff didn't know what to say. He felt a wave of different emotions. He stood there trying to sort everything out in his mind. He stuttered some more. Missy started to walk away. He tried to get her to stop but all the words came out wrong. He watched Missy walk down the hall. He stood alone. 


End file.
